American Broadcasting Company
A American Broadcasting Company (ABC), Inc., é a emissora de rádio e televisão dos Estados Unidos que criou Lost. História Na década de 1920, NBC e CBS eram as principais emissoras de rádio disponíveis. NBC tinha duas redes diferentes, a rede Blue e a rede Red. Em 1943, NBC vendeu a rede Blue para Edward Novel, que mudou o nome para ABC, em 1944. A rede ABC começou suas transmissões em 19 de Abril de 1958. As três letras da abreviação de seu nome deu a ela o apelido de "a emissora do alfabeto". Em 9 de Fevereiro do mesmo ano, o propriedade da ABC foi transferida para a UPT e em 1953 foi comprada pela Capital Cities Company. Em 1996, ABC foi vendida para a The Walt Disney Company, que mantem-se dona até hoje. Especificamente, o nome completo da emissora é American Broadcasting Companies, Inc., e é reconhecida pelo abreviação de suas letras como ABC, Inc. (formalmente Capital Cities/ABC Inc.), que é de propriedade da Disney. Disney também comprou a ABC Studios, qual produz Lost. A Buena Vista Television da Disney é a entidade responsável pelo distribuimento da ABC Studios e da programação da ABC, inclui-se aí Lost. Produção de Lost Pré-produção De volta ao tempo quando a ABC caiu para o quarto lugar no ranking, atrás da NBC, CBS e FOX, Lloyd Braun, o dirigente e cérebro da ABC, procurou por uma série de TV que poderia bater o seriado ER da NBC. Ele leu duas versões de um script sobre um grupo de pessoas em uma ilha, mas não gostou. Então, ele tentou J.J. Abrams, o premiado roteirista e criador da série da ABC. Abrams alertou Braun que se ele o quisesse para re-escrever o roteiro, o seriado não seria mais de uma ilha normal, mas sim, ela entraria na categoria de ficção científica. Braun aceitou. Após 6 dias, o roteiro do piloto nascia, com os esforços de Abrams e do novo roteirista, Damon Lindelof. Lloyd adorou, e sentiu que "Lost" seria o salvador da ABC. Com o sinal verde de Braun, o episódio logo se tornou o mais caro piloto já feito - $12 milhões. Embora Lloyd estivesse satisfeito com a qualidade, seus chefes, como o presidente da Disney, Robert Iger, ficaram chocados e avaliaram Lost como "um projeto louco que nunca irá funcionar", e mais, "uma perda de tempo".http://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/main.jhtml?xml=/news/2005/08/14/wlost14.xml Portanto, antes que as filmagens do episódio piloto terminassem em Oahu, a Disney demitiu Lloyd, que mais tarde encontrou emprego com a Yahoo! como chefe de mídia e entretenimento. Produção - Escritório de Damon Lindelof em Burbank, CA]] A ABC Studios, formalmente Touchstone Television, produz Lost para a ABC. O escritório de produção de Lost em Los Angeles é o Grass Skirt Productions que está localizado na ABC nos Estúdios Disney, e serve como base para os roteiristas e para a equipe de pós-produção como os editores, exceto os supervisores de FX, que tem base no Havaí http://featuresblogs.chicagotribune.com/entertainment_tv/2006/10/shooting_lost_b.html. Os vídeos oficiais dos podcasts com Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse são filmados aí. Esses escritórios são a segunda casa de muitos dos produtores executivos de Lost, com exceção de Jack Bender e Jean Higgins, que estão sediados com a equipe de filmagem nos escritórios do Estúdio de Cinema do Havaí pertencentes a Grass Skirt Productions em Honolulu, Havaí. thumb|right|O portão de entrada do [[Estúdio de Cinema do Havaí]] O escritório de Los Angeles da Grass Skirt Productions está localizado em: :LOST :500 S. Buena Vista St., Bldg 22 :Burbank, CA 91521 Os escritórios no Havaí da Grass Skirt Productions no Estúdio de Cinema do Havaí, que também é usado para correspondências de fãs, é em: :c/o Grass Skirt Productions :Hawaii Film Studio :510 18th Ave. :Honolulu, HI 96816 Restaurante da ABC em Orlando, Florida]] :Artigo Principal: The Walt Disney Company#Loja da ABC Os produtos relacionados com Lost estão expostos no Restaurante da ABC no parque de diversões da Disney-MGM perto de Orlando, Flórida. Inclue-se roteiros, tênis xadrez de Charlie e roupas usadas por Jack e Kate. Esse restaurante é uma reprodução do de Nova York. Os itens em exposição mudam frequentemente durante a exibição dos vários programas da ABC e estão localizados em vitrines fechadas em ambos os lados do restaurante. ABC Studios (formalmente Touchstone Television) Internet ABC mantem vários websites na internet relacionados a Lost. Eles incluem website da ABC e Oceanic-air.com, um site que anterior ao The Lost Experience. Entretanto, a ABC não está envolvida com a produção e distribuição dos episódios para celular, Lost Video Diaries, nem com o time criador do fórum oficial em Thefuselage.com. Portanto, a canonicidade do conteúdo único dos websites da ABC tem sido alvo de disputa pelos fãs. ABC foi uma das pioneiras a oferecer podcasts dos seus programas, disponíveis para compra por downloands, incluindo ''Lost e Desperate Housewives, através da loja da Apple iTunes Music. Mais recentemente, episódios e clips também estão disponíveis para visualização de graça no website da ABC. Website ABC.go.com O website da ABC inclui uma seção de mídia, uma wiki oficial, episódios anteriores, galeria de fotos, galeria promocional e mais. O site da ABC é pioneiro na internet a oferecer episódios completos online. O site oferece episódios de Grey's Anatomy, Desperate Housewives, Lost, Ugly Betty, Day Break, Six Degrees, The Nine e várias pré-visualizações para esses seriados, entre outros. Os episódios são mandados para o site no mesmo dia que eles vão ar pela ABC. Somente telespectadores dos Estados Unidos podem usar esse serviço. Note que o The Fuselage não é da ABC, mas pertence a time de criadores de Lost, que são essencialmente subcontratados da ABC. Informações sobre o Thefuselagem.com no WHOIS não lista a ABC. O site tem uma seção de Lost, incluindo subseções para galeria de mídia oficial, promoções, podcasts e wikis. Há também um diário, feito por um dos sobreviventes do Voo 815. Entretanto, considerando que a autoria desse material seja da ABC, ao invés de ser dos criadores de Lost, muitos fãs não consideram o que está escrito no diário como fatos. Podcasts O site de Lost na ABC também oferece podcasts, onde Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse discutem o seriado. Em cada podcast, que é lançado após um episódio ir ao ar, os escritores e produtores discutem o episódio anterior, adiantam o episódio posterior e respondem as questões dos fãs. Wiki Oficial de Lost Em Outubro de 2006, ABC "adotou" uma enciclopédia relativamente pequena de Lost, um sistema wiki baseado no software Wetpaint que existia em Maio de 2006. O site foi movido para ser parte do site da ABC e relançado como Wiki Oficial de Lost. Clube de Livro de Lost O LOST Book Club (Clube de Livro de Lost) foi lançado em Setembro de 2008. Lost Showdown O LOST: Showdown foi lançado em Setembro de 2008, e tratava-se de uma votação para escolher a melhor cena das quatro primeiras temporadas de Lost. A cena favorita selecionada foi "O Sacrifício de Charlie", "Em um ato heroico, Charlie sacrifica sua vida para salvar a de Desmond em ". No decorrer da quinta temporada em 2009, foi lançada uma nova versão do Showdown que apresentava as melhores cenas entre o quadrado amoroso Jack-Kate-Sawyer-Juliet para serem votadas pelos fãs. Lost New Transmissions O LOST: New Transmissions é um blog oficial hospedado no site de Lost na ABC, escrito por Paul Terry. Quadro de Mensagens de Lost O Lost Message Board é um fórum onde os fãs ou não da série podem expressar suas opiniões. Oceanic-air.com :Artigo principal: Oceanic-air.com O site Oceanic-air.com pertence e é operado pela ABC (como indica a listagem no site do WHOIS), e não pelo time de criadores de Lost. O site inclui várias mensagens escondidas e referências ao Mapinguari. A natureza canônica de algumas informações do site, como personagens não vistos e suas histórias, é duvidosa, pois o site não é parte de The Lost Experience e a autoria é da ABC, ao invés de ser dos criadores de Lost. Oceanicflight815.com .]] :Artigo principal: Oceanicflight815.com Oceanicflight815.com é um site oficial operado pela ABC e que foi desenhado como um labirinto, conhecido como "weblabirinto". Esse site foi descoberto navegando pelo site Oceanic-air.com: Se o número das colunas da tabela de assentos são clicados na ordem dos números, um vídeo promocional da Segunda Temporada toca, após isso o navegador é redirecionado para o, antes desconhecido, site da Oceanicflight815.com. Esse site também apresenta a "temporada dos zombie" piada da página de roteiro. ABCmedianet.com A ABCmedianet.com é ponto de distribuição oficial da ABC para divulgação à impressa de seus programas. A Lostpédia considera as informações provenientes da ABCmedianet como confiáveis e, na maioria das vezes, não-spoilers. O conteúdo do site vem em várias formas, incluindo notas à impressa (de Jeff Fordis), fotos promocionais (por Mario Perez), a grade horária do Horário Nobre (no formato do Microsoft Excel), e uma compilação de notas à impressa (em PDF e no formato da Microsoft Word). Programação TV de Qualidade ABC A TV de Qualidade é uma programação da ABC com interatividade com os telespectadores. Influência de Lost Lost (junto com Desperate Housewives e Grey's Anatomy entre outros) é sempre creditada por ter ajudado a "reviver" a ABC no período de 2004-2005http://www.usatoday.com/life/television/news/2005-04-26-tv-lookback_x.htm. Antes disso, a ABC decaiu em comparação a outras emissoras com uma programação de shows nada populares e baixos índices de audiência. Graças a Lost e outros novos programas da temporada, a ABC voltou a ser e continua sendo uma das mais fortes emissoras. O sucesso de Lost também gerou subsequentes tentativas em várias emissoras de séries dramáticas com histórias continuadas, especialmente aquelas com flashbacks e elementos de mistérios, tal como a da própria ABC The Ninehttp://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/13934620/?page=7 e Daybreak. Em contra partida séries dramáticas tendem a ser menos populares, e menos rentáveis, nas programações. Atualmente , , , , , , , LOST, , , e . Anteriormente Commander in Chief , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , McHale's Navy, The Love Boat, Leave it to Beaver, Mork and Mindy, A Família Addams, Barney Miller, A Feiticeira, Diff'rent Strokes, Full House, Home Improvement, Roseanne, Soap, Three's Company, Anos Incríveis, Baretta, Matlock, The Mod Squad, Starsky and Hutch, Twin Peaks, Ryan's Hope, The Fall Guy, Zorro, Maverick, Politically Incorrect, Pernalonga Show, Os Jetsons, Os Flintstones, O Clube do Mickey Mouse, Battle of the Network Stars. Veja Também *Loja da ABC - no parque Disney-MGM *Bad Robot *Diário ABC *Grass Skirt Productions *Estúdio de Cinema do Hawaii *Oceanic-air.com *Wiki Oficial de Lost *Podcasts Oficiais de LOST *Thefuselage.com Empregados Empregados da ABC com artigos na Lostpedia: *Lloyd Braun Links Externos *ABC: Lost *ABC Television Studios - página de Lost *